<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey by MLMDarkFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453809">Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction'>MLMDarkFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cis Reader, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Leon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ok ok ok but pillow prince Leon def has a praise kink. He would prob blush so pretty about how well he is taking it or about how good he is making his SO feel."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, pretty boy…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leon’s hiding behind his arms, not wanting to be exposed like this. It’s…embarrassing, overwhelming, the pleasure alone has brought tears to his eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Every time the two of you are together like this it happens. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He falls apart so easily on your cock. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tease his clit between two fingers, stroking his dick, as you press your hips to his again.“So fucking good-” The praise comes out in a low coo that has Leon whimpering. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t hide your pretty face from me baby,” Your free hand goes to pulling away his arms, finally you get to admire him. His hair is sweaty and mused, face flush, golden eyes swimming with tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You kiss him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s desperate and sloppy, saliva dripping down both your chins as you part. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So tight…and so good. Just for me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He whimpers, turning away slightly, unable to take your lustful stare, your dirty words of praise</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leon cums. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can feel it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel the way his velveteen walls clench around your cock, trying to coax you into your own orgasm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It works. For the second time that night, you cum deep inside your boyfriend, and as you pull out you whistle through your teeth at the sight of him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s beautiful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hole is completely wrecked, oversensitive from all the past times you’d made him cum with your mouth and your cock, and slowly beginning to drip with the two loads you’d already filled him with.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>